


Mai's Final Fight

by DutchEastIndies



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: BBW, Constipation, Digestion, F/F, Farting, Scat, Scent Kink, Sweat, Vore, Weight Gain, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchEastIndies/pseuds/DutchEastIndies
Summary: A fight against a much heftier Angel ends badly for Mai, very very badly.
Relationships: Angel/Shiranui Mai
Kudos: 6





	Mai's Final Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea one day and decided to write it, really feel like Angel needs some more love and that there wasn't much smut of her,anyways any feedback and criticism is welcome so I can improve on writing more.

Mai gave a heavy sigh in disappointment as she looks on Andy training in the garden, she had asked and begged just for a chance to join with him, just one King of Fighters tournament, yet he refuses again and again, she's not even mad at him like she used to, just a mixture of disappointed, sad and hopeful as she stills hopes someday he will turn around.

As she shifts her gaze towards some photos of her, Yuri and King participating in some of the tournaments, her heavy heart is somewhat soothed as she not only remembers the good times and the bonding with the girls but also the fact that even if she can't join with her beloved, she can still participate in it!

But she doesn't feel like just inviting any girl, they need to have the skills and strength to not bring down the team and someone she can trust, so naturally she calls for her friend King hoping that would she have some fresh blood that she can work with.

"Heya King, how are things?" The busty ninja says with her usual cheerful tone as she lays down on the couch, the phone close to her body as she adjusts herself to find a a better position.

"Hello Mai, it's good hearing from you again, I'm alright myself but, what do you need?" King says straight and to the point as she's having a 5 minute brake from working as a bartender, a cup of wine in her hand as she stares and the night with the beautiful cold lights from the city.

"What? I can't even call my friend to talk with them? She says with a playful tone as she casually kicks her legs around as she experiments with being upside down on the couch.

"Hmm, no shame in admitting you want something from a friend, you don't usually ask for this kind of thing so as long as it's not making Andy fall in love with you, I'll see what I can do." She says with a small smirk as she's very familiar of the crush that her japanese friend has with the blond, she sips a bit of the wine feeling the taste grace her tongue.

"Hmpf! I'll have you know I'm actually planning on finding another female fighter so I can enter the King of Fighters tournament again! But if you wanna be a jerk and tease me about this again, go ahead!" Mai huffs in annoyance as she's sitting cross-legged, her cheeks red as the movement causes her mountainous mammaries to jiggle from her sudden action.

"Well in that case, I have a someone you may like, her name is Angel and she's a pretty good fighter, I'll ask her to fly there so you can meet up and see if she's up to your standards." As soon as the words left her mouth, she quickly pulls the phone away as Mai let's out a small shriek of happiness and a wave of thank yous, King let's herself smile again as despite all her apparent flaws, she's a really good girl, using her last few seconds of break to call the fighter and arrange her to arrive in Japan tomorrow, she leaves the wine cup as she returns to the inside of the packed bar, leaving her drink unfinished is something she never does, but for her friend it's a different story, it was such good Pinot Noir too...

Having woken up early so she could meet this Angel girl already, Mai quickly gets ready and puts on her usual sexy red ninja clothes that show her absolutely divine thick body, she makes it so without much of a fuss, she enters her grandpa's room to see he's quietly snoring in peace, she passes by her favorite picture of Andy as that is a good incentive to make her mood better.

Having finally arrived at the designed spot, a isolated grounds (so to stop anyone from checking any moves they might bring) near the woods, she sits on a nearby stone waiting for her hopefully future teammate to make herself know, from what King had described, she would stand out easily with her blue eyes, mexican accent and white hair so she could only gaze at the clear sky as the time flew by.

Suddenly she hears heavy footsteps as she turns around to see.

**THUD** **THUD**

She looked in absolute shock as the enormous mass of woman comes wobbling towards her, despite her immense size, she simply dosen't show any signs of fatigue, as her calm face is proof of it.

Suddenly, the extremely large girl is practically over her, the wide body blocking out the sun as she took her time to process the obese woman that occupied her vision.

Her face was puffy from her large cheeks, the double chin wobbled slightly with every breath as her blue eyes analyzed Mai's form up and down, her white short hair covering one of the eyes of her fat face.

Her breasts were humongous, the cleavage resting atop her gut, the poor shirt that was once fit neatly now served as a too small bra as her hard and pink nipples practically were visible to the world, the cloth dark and stained with food stains and the sweat someone her size would produce and thanks to all the sweat it caused her massive mammaries to glisten and shine in the light of midday.

Her chunky and large arms jiggled as she went to rub her massive belly, if someone wasn't impressed by her body seeing the mexican girl's gut would be enough to demonstrate just how fat she truly was, the folded expanse of adipose sagged like jelly and easily covered all the way down to her crotch and beyond, her belly button piercing shone thanks to the sunlight hitting it and calling attention to the middle of the belly as it was marked with the lines of sweat rolling down from her bosom, while not making the gut shine like her boobs it was still wet and slick looking.

Lastly and certainly not least was her ass and thighs, if her belly was the quintessential example of her extremely high weight her ass was the perfect second evidence and it was only slightly behind her colossal middle, her legs and thighs were close to the circumference of tree trunks with how thick they were despite having the consistency of jelly, even with the mountain of flesh facing her the asian beauty could see just how large her ass and hips were, they too wobbled with every breath she took as a small black line indicated that she (somehow) still had panties that fit.

Thanks to the way she was practically over her, Mai noted a certain smell coming from the latina fighter, with the ridiculous amount of sweat she produced, the pubic hair in her crotch it caused a smell that was overpowering and asides from her form it was the second thing everyone noticed about her, as the smell not only came from her scenty crotch but her arm pits and love handles and just overral her entire body was emanating that overpowering body odor.

"¿Entonces eres la mujer con la que se supone que debo entrenar?" Even her voice was deep it seemed as she finally acknowledged the curvaceous woman, Mai scrunched up her face in confusion as she stood to greet her properly, even then the adipose woman stood tall over her.

"What? If you could speak in english please?" The busty brunette asked as she tried not to scrunch up her face as her nostrils are overwhelmed by the musk, while it's not (entirely) unpleasant the way it forces all other smells is really making her nose irritated.

"Oh perdon, you're the girl I'm supposed to fight right? Let's begin then." Before Mai could reply, the obese woman had already turned around and gave her a good view of her backside, showing her numerous love handles and that titanic booty that if she didn't saw that she had panties earlier, she would've thought she was bottomless.

And then, _IT_ happened.

A long, wet,loud and visible **PRFFFFFFFFT** came from Angel's huge ass, the noxious cloud of green gas easily being more intense than whatever smell her scent was producing with it being so putrid it was as if something had died Inside her bowels, even if Angel was staring Mai simply couldn't hide the disgust from her face as her nose processed what was definitely the most horrid smell she had felt in her entire existence as the other woman simply walked on as if nothing had happened.

Mai had decided already, she never wanted to see this tub of lard again and once she had finished this fight she would tell her that her fighting style was not what she was looking for and she would then spend the rest of the day showering and trying to forget that horrible methane smell that seemed to have fused with her nose.

"I'll let you try my fighting style, let's begin then!" She said with her accent dripped english as her whole body shook from her movements as she took her stance, the ninja thankfully already had her fan covering most of her face as her face twisted in disgust again, thankfully once this was over she would never had to deal with her again, she charged in wanting victory to come soon as possible...

... Unfortunately for Mai, heavy woman was much, much more agile and strong than her otherwise obese frame suggested, now she was not only sweaty but also dirty and tired from having her juicy ass handed to her, Angel was in a even worst state of transpiration as the sweat rolled down in her entire body and the smell coming from her had intensified hundred fold, she hesitantly took the palm of her victorious opponent.

"That was a good fight chica, I'm sure you-" She was suddenly interrupted by a loud **GURGLE** that came from her humongous gut as she rubbed it in a attempt to calm it down, her tongue licks her dry lips as shifts her gaze towards the tired ninja she has in her grasp, her eyes emanating a deep hunger as she stares at the woman in a very different light.

"W-What are you doing?" The shinobi says in alarm as the obese mexican pulls her in with her immense strength, their faces inches of each other as their breaths are felt by each other, Mai turning her face away as the scent is somehow even more overpowering up close as her mouth gets even closer to her own.

Unknown to Mai the organization know as NESTS had conducted experiments and enhancements on Angel while she was part of it, with them came her more than human body that allowed for great feats of strength and endurance, this however came with some... Interesting changes in her body like a increased appetite to maintain her powerful body, a increase in hormones and a very peculiar one that the shinobi would find herself in the end off...

With a look of growing horror and panic, the busty japanese sees her opponent open her mouth slowly at first, but as it goes on it simply opens wider and wider much like a anaconda would, she can see the mexican's pearly white teeth as the strands of saliva fall on it and her red and dark mouth, the pink tongue rolling around inside as her mouth continues to expand and showing more of the meaty cavern.

Until like a droplet of water disrupting a peaceful lake, Angel's mouth engulfed Mai's head whole.

Whatever disgust or unwillingness that were present were quickly replaced by shock and panic as her brain was desperately trying to process what was going on, the once clear and fresh air were now replaced by a hot humidity and a feeling of claustrophobia that came with her current place.

On the outside, Angel was moaning from the flavor that came with just tasting the thick shinobi, the girl simply tasted like the finest steak she had and even surpassed the recipes her abuella used to make, if the rest of her body was any indication her 5 stars meal was about to double as she approached those head size melons that Mai called her breasts.

The curvy shinobi was much less excited as she had finally understand what was happening and she understandably was in a primal state of fear and panic as she used her remaining strength to flail like fish out of water which caused her curves to jiggle and having the unwanted consequence of making her devourer consume her faster intent on having those heavenly thicc body in her taste buds.

Finally those enormous tits were grazing against her lips, Angel simply ripped apart the cloth as her hunger was demanding it on her mouth 5 minutes ago, it with a great gulp those mammaries had entered her waiting maw as she started to drool from both set of lips as her tongue spend a good amount of time simply enjoying and tasting that heavenly bosom as the their shapes could be seen from the way they bulged out in her fat cheeks as she licked those hard nipples with gusto.

While her prey was easily having what was easily her worst time in life, not only being devoured by this slob but also having her pride and joy that were her breasts being molested and licken by someone not named Andy, despite feeling the pleasure of having her sensitive area being manipulated by someone else it was making her feel worst that she was getting any sort of enjoyment of this horrifying experience as her head and shoulders were now entering the predator's esophagus as her head made a easily recognizable shape on the fat neck of the woman, much like a snake would when swallowing it's prey.

All the while more and more of the asian beauty was disappearing into the obese latina as she slowed down considerably as she tasted her tone middle and undid the last of the clothing in her nether regions as she slowly creeped in with the intent of chewing on that ass who definitely got stuck in chairs due to how big it was, all the while the owner of said booty was trying to struggle as more of her cell into the increasingly tight flesh tube that led into the stomach, she didn't even had the energy to scream anymore so exhausted from the fight and trauma of being eaten like a piece of meat as she further slid down into her fleshy coffin.

With a couple more gulps Angel had reached her ultimate prize in this whole ordeal: that juicy, defined, treated, child birthing, chair stucking, transformer of panties into thongs ass, it was so big it actually got struck into her lips! But that was alright, with a bit of saliva and patience that delicious booty would slide right in and she could take her sweet time savouring the main course of her meal, Mai meanwhile trashed even harder or tried to at least, since she was so close to the muscle ring into the stomach it was basically impossible to move any part of her body and she making even harder to struggle to just breathe as the tightness stopped her fat chest of expanding and drawing in that sweet oxygen.

As Mai wallowed her current situation, the predator was in heaven right now as she devoured inch by inch that magnificent ass into her increasingly tight mouth as it struggled to contain so much flesh, she gladly let her tongue slide over every inch it could cover as she reached the cherry on top of the cake: the shaved pussy of Mai Shiranui, without hesitation she went tongue full driving it into the labia to wet then first as she made sure to let it absolutely soaked before ramming her tongue deep into her hole, she started moaning not only from the pleasure of eating that pussy but also from the moans coming within her as Mai moaned along thanks to having her nether regions being handled in such a way.

Unfortunately for the woman in question, whatever pleasure she was having quickly disappeared as the entrance that allowed the entrance to the stomach finally engulfed her head as she caught her first glimpse into Angel's stomach. Simply put, it was extremely disgusting, with it's acidic smell that stung her eyes and made her cough once she started to breath, the cacophony of digestion and bubbling noises from the acid within, she could even taste the horrific smell of it, combined with the absolute darkness, the moist and humid feeling on her skin as she touches the fleshy walls as more of her body is fed in is making for a horrible experience that will soon get much, much worst.

Outside of the hot chamber that is her belly, the mexican girl is a bit disappointed that she had finally been able to consume the entirety of the booty, as it's delicious taste would never grace her tongue again as it's currently passing through her esophagus to join in with the rest of Mai, not feeling like playing with her food anymore she swallows those long and shaved legs fast as possible until only her feet are dangling from her mouth as she undos the sandals, with one final gulp, the curvaceous shinobi many men and some women would kill for to be in bed with them, was now tightly sealed inside the stomach as Angel lays down in exhaustion, her belly facing the sky as she uses her fat arms to rub her massive gut as it bulges from the kicks and punches from the person turned meal within.

Said meal was in a state of full on terror, with her naked body now fully sealed in the digestive organ, she could experience the living nightmare of being digested alive, her survival instincts kicked as she desperately tried freeing herself from the meaty oven as she felt the walls closing in on her, the acid bellow now splashing against her body and giving it a itchy feeling all over her skin that she knew wouldn't end for her if exposed to it for too long.

 **URRPPPPPP** Suddenly came a large belch from the canibal latina as the remaining air left and Mai truly knew the meaning of helplessness as the organ suddenly clamped down on her hard and whatever movement she might have done was now impossible as the flesh and acid put her into a ball like position.

"It will be over soon chica, once my body is through with you that is.." Angel said with a heavy voice as her struggling food was giving her some serious sleepy mood, she turned around with her back to the sun as the **GURRGLE** and the **GLOORPS** served as a lullaby as she fell into Morpheu's grip content with her situation.

Mai meanwhile had reached peak emotional distress as the reality sunk in both in her mind and her primal side, she was going to be _digested like food_ and she was very familiar with what happened to food once it was digested and processed by the body, the mere notion of being turned into... _THAT_ almost made her vomit as she realized that she needed to get the fuck out of here and now! Intensified by the life and death situation and the hormones from her fleeing instinct kicked in as a sudden and intense energy came in as she screeched for help and kicked and punched with whatever room she had left, hoping that the ruckus she was causing would make her being vomited or at least catch the attention of someone nearby, all the while the itchiness was increasing with each second as it started turning into pain.

Unfortunately for the thicc Yamato nadeshiko, the fat belly muffled her screams and her restrictive movements barely registered on the outside as she drove up the intensity of the struggles as began crying not only from the pain of having her skin melted down by stomach acid but also the realization that no one would save her, she would never get to marry Andy, she would never see her friends again and right in the tournaments again, her grandfather would spend the rest of his days looking for his only living relative not knowing she had died a horrible death of being eaten alive, with those horrible thoughts in mind she gave in to Despair.

Realizing that death would arrive regardless of what she could do, the Shiranui warrior decided to go down on her own terms as she made one last prayer to her gods as she bit off her tongue, as the blood ran thicc out of her chopped off tongue her thoughts drifted towards her loved ones, everything growing dark as she thinks of the one she will never see smile again.

"Andy..."

With a soft tud, the light in her eyes go out as she is now no different from any piece of meat that Angel had eaten.

....

................

When Angel would finally wake up with the setting sun making the sky orange and purple, the first thing she realized was that the heaviness that was in her now bigger belly had moved in much deeper inside her and more specifically, near her humongous ass, it seems that the unmatched curves of the Yamato ninja meant that the final product would be much heavier and fatter than she expected. A horrendous fart was expelled from sweaty and musky behind, Angel gleefully sniffed it as even she thought it was it was disgusting as her previous gas were nothing compared to this, the smell being such a eldricht thing it was one of those that could kill flowers and make someone go unconscious, it truly showed just how disgusting was the turd Inside her colon begging to let out, but... Not yet, she wanted to appreciate the feeling of being clogged so badly as she assed how much she had grown thanks to her meal, doing everything she could to ignore the pression in her ass.

Her gut groaned menacingly as it struggled to withhold the beast within her guts.

She looked in awe at her booty noticing that it had expanded so much it had snapped her stretchy panties and left her bottomless inviting the wind to make her quiver as it cooled off her even sweatier body thanks to working on such big meal, her ass now was even more visible from the front as it had expanded along with her hips sideways, it also grew in volume with the way her cheeks seemed to wobble even more with each movement of hers, overall a good addition to her favorite body part.

Her ridiculously sized bosom had finally broken free from her leather jacket that acted as a bra, her sagging tits resting on her enlarged stomach as her pink nipples were hard with contact with the afternoon wind, she eagerly touched them as she moaned shamelessly from touching them, she was pretty sure she could a find a chubby chaser guy or gal and get some _truly_ fun time.

Her enhanced booty expelled another lethal gas as her guts grumbled in dissatisfaction with still holding the former person in there as it was clear she was ready to be released.

And once again, the obese girl gleefully ignored it as she was having way too much holding it inside and seeing just how far she could hold out.

Finally, she sank her sausage like fingers into her now even bigger middle, feeling just how it basically enveloped and consumed her hands the jello like flesh that she happily manipulated and squeezed, the stomach letting out some small gurgles from inside of what was left over from her meal, she grabbed a big chunk of her belly on the lowest point, noticing it had sagged even further, she began shaking it adoring both the feeling of it going up and down and with just how big it had gotten, with more folds and more love handles to hold it in place, she rubs her pierced belly button enjoying the feeling of not only the cold metal but also the feeling of her enlarged body in general, never wanting it to go away.

Unfortunately, her digestive system cut that sensation in the middle of the fun as it seemed to disobey her will and push the remains of the shinobi out of the colon as it began pilling up and she felt a sharp sensation down there as she was forced to squat, her titanic booty casting a large shadow over the battlefield where Mai would make her reappearance, what was left of her at least.

"Can't say this was fun Mai! But this is where we part ways babes, at least you will always be a part of me! At least some of you..." With those wonderful words she began to put the bare minimum into pushing as she was so backed up it required little effort to push it out.

Her anal muscle ring spread open beyond normal human limits as the size of the logs showed that they would take some trouble with getting out due to how fat they were, Angel scrunched up her face as she concentrated on the task as the shit which was easily the width of a woman's thigh, her butthole spreading more and more apart as the big head was slowly exiting it as she took effort to not break the turd and send it back to her bowels.

Slowly but surely the former person was dragged out from it's former place as it pilled up on ground, Angel was soon moaning in having her asshole spread so far apart wondering if any cock could spread her ass like that, maybe one existed she wouldn't know if she didn't try to find it, all the while with the release of the first log her ass now knew how to properly release such legendary dump as more huge logs cascaded out of her ass into growing pile on the dirt floor.

But soon the heavy weight fighter felt a few things poking around as took her dump, she quickly put a bit more force into it, revealing it to be Mai's ribcage, despite being capable of melting the whole of her body it seems there was somethings her body couldn't digest, oh well! They would come out like the rest as long she expelled them quickly seeing as more bones like her meal's femur and spine were discarded and soon covered with the shit still falling out of her ass like lava out of a volcano.

Finally, with her guts feeling infinitely emptier and with a final wet sound of the shinobi's skull exiting her ass, she slowly got up and looked at her creation.

The once heavenly curvaceous and treated body of one of the most desired and sexy woman in the world had been destroyed beyond measure, the asian beauty was now this disgusting mountain of shit that easily reached her knees, the dung pile not only had the shit curled up all over itself and looking soft like ice cream but also the remains that Angel's body couldn't process, some jewelry and headbands, her bones easily sticking out from the shit and finally there was her skull that had partially sunk into the shit with her once beautiful hair now all greased up and sticking out of the logs like a urchin with it's spikes soft, the smell was something that one could be forgiven it was some kind of chemical weapon, even Ange had to recoil from it as she drank the smell in trying to get used to it, the stink it produced was something that could melt steel and mark someone's olfactory system for weeks with how disgusting and intense it was.

Picking up the clothes that Mai was wearing before her one way trip to her stomach, she used them to wipe her ass, using that beautiful red cloth for all it was worth until like it's former owner, it was brown and smelly as it was thrown caressly on the pile.

Overral, this trip to Japan had been nothing but a victory for the mexican girl, she should look into "getting in touch" with other participants!

Blowing the pile of shit a goodbye kiss, Angel waddled back with her new found weight, her entire body jiggling like crazy thanks to her meal, forgetting about the girl she had so selfishly killed and as the former woman was left to cool off in the cold night, her predator would move on with life as no one would ever know what happened to the beautiful ninja.

**Author's Note:**

> I might come by someday in a blue moon to edit or fix something I didn't like, so look out for that.


End file.
